vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ginka Saginomiya
Summary Ginka Saginomiya is the great-grandmother of Isumi Saginomiya and currently the eldest member of the Saginomiya clan. At 91 years old, she has decades of experience as an exorcist and is extremely dangerous. She is quite protective of her great-granddaughter and has sometimes gone to ridiculous lengths to help her. Despite her age, she usually maintains the appearance of a small child at her full power. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A physically, likely higher with spiritual powers | 10-C Name: Ginka Saginomiya Origin: Hayate the Combat Butler Gender: Female Age: 91 years Classification: Human, Onmyōji Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (can sense and see evil spirits and auras that normal humans cannot), Chi Manipulation, Barrier Creation, Chain Manipulation, Animal Manipulation, Summoning, Sealing, her attacks can likely bypass intangibility against spirits & demons, likely has resistance to Mind/Soul Manipulation from beings with less spiritual power than herself, is aware of and can break the fourth wall Attack Potency: Small Building level physically (Can severely injure Post Tiger’s Den Hayate Ayasaki. Has ripped a water tank right off the roof of a building and smashed a sedan with giant stone pillars. Has overwhelmed and restrained a moderately injured human form Makina), likely higher with spiritual powers (Her spiritual attacks likely ignore intangibility against evil spirits & demons) | Below Average level (Is a weak and helpless 91 year old lady) Speed: Subsonic movement and combat speeds (Comparable to Post Tiger’s Den Hayate. Capable of covering dozens of metres in a single bound) with Supersonic reactions (Her reflexes should be no less sharp than those of Post Tiger’s Den Hayate and Sonia Shaflnarz) | Below Average Human Lifting Strength: Likely Class 5 by herself, likely Class 10 with her chains (Ripped a water tank likely containing several tonnes of water right off the roof of a building in addition to pulling a large sedan towards herself with her chains in an attempt to fling them both at Hayate) | Below Average Striking Strength: Small Building Class | Below Average Class Durability: Small Building level (Took a kick straight to the face from a fully serious Post Tiger’s Den Hayate), likely higher with barriers | Below Average level Stamina: Average. Just a few minutes of fighting at her peak can deplete her powers and cause her to revert to her true form (that of a typical 91 year old lady). Range: Dozens of meters with her chains. Standard Equipment: Her chains, her mask which seemingly enhances her powers, a gang of demonic kittens Intelligence: Somewhat high. Is a highly skilled and dangerous combatant with a great wealth of knowledge and experience as well as some cunning. Is otherwise not too gifted and hasn’t proven herself to be an outstanding strategist & tactician. Weaknesses: Just a few minutes of fighting at her peak can deplete her powers and cause her to revert to her true form (that of a typical 91 year old lady). At this point, she must suck the blood of a young man on the verge of death in order to get her powers back in full. Key: At Full Power | True form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Hayate the Combat Butler Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Crazy Characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Chi Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Animal Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Vampires Category:Chain Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Rich Characters Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9